The Good, The Bad, and the Garfield
by ShakespeareHemmingway
Summary: John Marston teams up with Garfield to save his wife and Bonnie from Two Eyed Jack! Alternate story line!


The Good, the Bad, and the Garfield

A Wild West Story

John Marston was riding his horse around doing tricks like jumping when he got a telegraph from the Sheriff.

"John Marston it is horrible. Your wife Mrs. Marston and Bonnie were kidnapped by Two Eyed Jack you must help them." Cried the Sheriff with panic.

"I will save them. Two eyed Jack has terrified his last terror." Said Jon Marston with courageous valor.

"Good I am glad to be hearing this. Two Eyed Jack is in abandoned house on the prairie." Said the Sheriff with information.

"I will go with horse power!" Yelled John Marston as he rode off into sunlight.

After much vigorous riding John Marston arrived at the abandoned house where two eyed jack was holding out.

"Two eyed Jack you better be coming out and releasing my wife and Bonnie or else I will serve you a bullet sandwich!" Yelled John Marston with attitude.

After John Marston yelled Hundreds of Bandits surrounded him from outside. It was a trap! The Sheriff than came out from the house.

"Haha John Marston. I am working for two eyed Jack and now this is your final rest stop Mr. Cowboy, so prepare for doom!" Said the Sheriff with evil grin.

As John Marston prepared for his final standoff the noise of a riding horse was heard. All of a sudden cool cowboy music was heard by all. In the distance John Marston and the bandits saw manly Orange figure riding a rainbow horse. The Horse galloped with mighty swooshing into the crowd of bandits.

"It is Garfield the fastest and manliest cat in the west!" Said the Sheriff with pitch cold fear.

All the criminals gasped in awe and fear of Garfield as he rode among them.

"This is right criminal scum. I am the sword of justice and I need sharpening." Roared Garfield with manly vocals as he puffed his cigarette.

Garfield took his six shooters and mowed down criminal scum with great ease as his eyes raged with anger.

"Garfield spare me. I had no choice but to help Two eyed Jack." Begged the Sheriff with crying.

"Here is your mercy." Said Garfield as he grabbed the sheriff by his neck and threw him at passing by cougar to be munched on.

"Thank you Garfield for this snack." Said the Cougar with gratitude as he feasted on evil flesh.

"Yes and thank you Garfield for saving me." Thanked John Marston with respect as he a lit a cigarette for smoking.

"Smoking is bad for you." Said Garfield a she took John Marstons cigarette out of his mouth and put it in his own smoking two cigarettes at once.

"Forgive me for rudeness but I must go and save my wife and Bonnie." Said John Marston with worried hurry.

"I will help. I will not let women be in peril." Said Garfield as he pumped his fist for manly pose.

"Thank you Garfield I am forever grateful for your masculine help. Let us ride into western sand." Said John Marston as he and Garfield rode off in searching.

Garfield and John Marston rode off into desert winds in search of Two Eyed Jack. While riding Garfield and John had personal talks.

"Garfield I am a gunslinger but I want to retire yet there is always villainy that needs stopping." Sighed John Marston with sadness.

"I will never retired. My favorite foods are lasagna and the blood of the wicked." Said Garfield with heroism.

After more riding Garfield and John Marston saw Two Eyed Jack in his Castle Cave. Mrs. Marston and Bonnie were also tied up there held in captive.

"Haha John Marston. Even with the manly power of Garfield you will not get your wife and Bonnie back." Said Two Eyed Jack with mocking evil.

As Two Eyed Jack crackled with evil his minions rode on evil horses surrounding Garfield and John Marston.

"Garfield we are surrounded." Cried out John Marston in panic.

It was then that they all heard a familiar voice from the desert air.

"AMAKOOOOO."

It was Jon Arbuckle in a cowboy hat riding in on an armored Carriage with a Gatling gun. Jon Arbuckle carried the Gatling gun with his arms lifting it up with might and firing at the gangs with blaze.

"Thank you Jon Arbuckle for clearing away the gangs." Thanked Garfield with gratitude.

"No problem Garfield. I am your ally in fight for justice and comrade in arms." Said Jon Arbuckle with pride.

Garfield cornered Two Eyed Jack ready for action shootout.

"Garfield you may have defeated my gangs but you cannot beat my speedy hands. I challenge you to a shootout!" Challenged Two Eyed Jack with challenge.

"You are on you vile swine." Snarled Garfield with bravery.

Garfield and Two Eyed Jack stood face to face in shootout pose. They stood for what felt like hours in suspense. Two Eyed Jack twitched with nervousness but Garfield was calm as icy stream in May weather. Then with sudden movement Two Eyed Jack reached for his gun with great speed! He had his gun ready for firing but then Garfield with speed faster than lightning drew his gun and fired in flash hitting Two Eyed Jack in the head.

"Here is a third eye so you can see better." Quipped Garfield with clever humor.

After defeating two eyed Jack Garfield released Bonnie and Mrs. Marston. John Marston rushed to his wife ready to greet her.

"I am in your hugging embrace." Said John Marston.

"I am glad to see you too John but I am sorry to say Garfield is more man than you and handsomer." Said Mrs. Marston looking at Garfield with longing eyes.

"Yes Garfield you are truly the greatest man in the West." Said Bonnie lustily as she felt Garfields massive biceps.

"Well ladies care to take trip on my horse?" Said Garfield with seductive wink.'

"Yes Garfield please make love to us like wild bull on the hot plains." Said Mrs. Marston with in her voice.

"John Marston you should stay and watch you might learn some things." Said Garfield as he embraced Bonnie and Mrs. Marston for love making. Bonnie and Mrs. Marston began massaging Garfield all over with oil. They Messaged his back and especially in between his legs which made him very happy. They then took their clothes off and began giving Garfield much oral loving making him happy cowboy cat. John Marston looked on with approval as Garfield and the ladies rubbed their bodies becoming one.

"Ladies show me what Western girls can do. Pleasure eachother for my entertainment." Said Garfield as he sat back with a smile.

"Yes Garfield anything for you." Said Bonnie as she began to kiss Mrs. Marston with all of her face. Bonnie and Mrs. Marston began rubbing their pelvises onto eachother while shaking with great intensity. This made Garfield very excited.

"Time for you ladies to see what a real cowboy packs." Said Garfield as he stood up and took off his cowboy pants ready to give the ladies the thrill of a lifetime.

"WOW Garfield I see you do not carry a pistol but have a cannon!" Said Mrs. Marston with delight.

"You ladies better brace your saddles because you are in for one wild ride." Garfield yelled as he jumped in for serious loving.

Garfield and the ladies made heavy loving for many hours until night. During that time Garfield thrust into them with his manly body making them scream for joy like wild Cougars. John Marston continued to watch with great admiration for his friend Garfield and learned many tips and tricks. As morning broke Garfield and the ladies awoke.

"Garfield can you not stay longer?" Pined Bonnie with sadness.

"Yes Garfield please stay and pleasure us more." Begged Mrs. Marston.

"I am sorry ladies but I must go. There is evil to punish." Declared Garfield with heroism.

Garfield got up and joined John Marston to say his goodbyes.

"I guess this is goodbye Garfield." John Marston said to Garfield with a tear in his eye.

"Yes you must look after these ladies. They need loving." Said Garfield as he shook John Marstons hand.

As John and Garfield said their goodbyes they heard a loud howl! It was mankinds oldest enemy, the Coyotes!

"Haha Garfield we will take these ladies with us." Snarled the Coyotes evilly.

"No wait you must come back!" Cried out John Marston.

"CURSE YOU COYOTES!" Shouted out Garfield with furious rage to the skies as the Coyotes fled with Bonnie and Mrs. Marston in their foul claws.

Garfield and John Marston looked at eachother with purpose. They knew what had to be done and followed the vile beasts for valiant rescue.

To be continued…


End file.
